


Love is in the air

by dr_possessivebastard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Supportive Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_possessivebastard/pseuds/dr_possessivebastard
Summary: Team Free Will go on a witch hunt. Dean and Cas get hit by a love spell. Smut happens.





	Love is in the air

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I suck at summaries, and titles xD Anyway after 5 months I decided to write another fanfic. I tried to wrote some actual plot here beside the porn, I hope it's not bad, let me know what you think. And again, sorry for typos.

The two brothers were sitting in the war room, Sam on his laptop looking for a case, Dean with a beer in his hand. They were discussing something about cowboys, but honestly it was more like Dean talking while Sam pretended to listen. Suddenly they heard the heavy door of the bunker open. Castiel stepped inside, closed the door behind himself and walked down the stairs.

”Hey, Cas.” – said Sam looking up briefly at the angel.

Cas nodded towards Sam, smiling - “Sam. Hello, Dean.”

“Hi.” – Dean said grinning at him – “How’s heaven?”

“Heaven is fine. There’s nothing going on so I thought I’d drop by, see how you’re doing.”

“Great decision, we haven’t seen you in ages. We were just looking for a case but come on, enough talking, let’s get you a beer.” – Dean said standing up, beckoning Cas to follow him to the kitchen.

He walked up to the fridge and took out a bottle, opening it and handing it to Cas.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks, Dean.” – Cas said smiling gently, holding his beer – “So, how have you been?”

“You know, fine as always.” – he said drinking from his beer – “I mean really, no apocalypse, no deadly threats. It’s starting to become a bit boring actually.”

“Yeah I can imagine. But I’m glad I don’t have to worry about you getting yourself killed. At least not more than usually.”

“Yes, well I can tell the same about you. Your own safety is no priority to you either.” – he said, both of them laughing.

Suddenly Sam barged in with his laptop in his hands.

“Hey, I think I found a case.”

“Shoot.”

“So get this. Two days ago a married couple in Lincoln died at their home. The husband carved out his own liver and the wife coughed up her lungs, literally.”

“Well yeah, that does sound like our kind of thing.”

“If we get going now we can talk to the local police and the neighbors today and check the morgue tomorrow.”

“Cool. I go get my stuff.” – Dean said putting down his beer on the counter.

“I guess then this is the end of my visit.” – Cas said looking up at the brothers.

“You can come with us if you want to.” – said Sam, closing his laptop.

“Yeah, I mean you said there’s nothing going on in heaven and it would be great if you tagged along.” – Dean said looking at the angel hopefully.

“Well yeah, I suppose I could. I don’t think I would be much help though.”

“Come on, Cas. It’ll be fine. You could never know what we would get ourselves into this time.”

“Okay then.”

“Awesome.”

~~~

“We found hex bags under the bed with Cas so no doubt we dealing with a witch. Great.” – Dean said sighing, sitting down on the motel bed.

“Well I talked to the neighbors and the old lady next door said that she often saw the waitress who works at the diner drop by when the wife wasn’t home.”

“So are we suspecting an affair between the husband and the waitress?” – asked Cas frowning.

“Yeah, probably. So the witch has some fun times with the husband, gets pissed when he wouldn’t leave his wife and decides to get her revenge?” – said Dean from the bed, looking up at the others.

“Yep. We just have to track her down.”

“Tomorrow. It’s late and I need my four hours.”

“Okay, I go hit the shower.”

“Cool. What about you Cas? Whatcha gonna do?”

“Well I don’t sleep so I guess I’ll just be outside.”

“You know, you were great help today. Told ya you wouldn’t be useless.”

“I didn’t do anything you wouldn’t have been able to.”

“Well, yeah but still. I’m glad you decided to come with us.”

“Thanks Dean.” – Cas said smiling shyly.

 

The next day they found the witch in her house but she managed to run away. They chased her into a barn where Dean and Cas cornered her. Sam was waiting behind the barn in case the witch got away again. The witch panicked and threw some random powder at the two men that caused them to cough while she ran out through the back door. Dean fell on his knees during his coughing fit and Cas hurried to him to help. None of them noticed the weird pink flash of light that glinted in their eyes for a second. The angel helped up the hunter when Sam jogged in.

“Hey, are you two alright?”

“Yeah, that son of a bitch threw some magic dust at us but we’re fine. Did you get her?”

“Nah, she gave me the slip man.”

“Damn it!” – Dean cursed still coughing a bit than looking over at Cas – “Are you okay babe?”

“Yes, I appear to be unharmed.” – Cas said, snaking his arms around Dean’s waist and kissing his cheek.

“Um guys?” – Sam said with an embarrassed smile.

“What?” – Dean asked confused.

“Um…I-I think you two got hit by a love spell.”

“What?! Son of a bitch! What do we do now?”

“I think you two should go back to the motel. We don’t know what the side effects of the spell could be. I go catch the witch, get her to cancel it then kill her.”

“No way I’ll let you go after her alone.”

“Come on Dean, it’s just one witch.”

“Your brother is right Dean” – said Cas squeezing the older Winchester’s arm – “He can handle it.”

“Argh! Fine!” – Dean said throwing his hands up in defeat – “Let’s go.” He took the angel’s hand in his and they began to walk out of the barn.

Sam was looking at them with a lopsided grin. “Well at least something good came from this case.” – he muttered to himself.

~~~

Dean threw his jacket angrily at the chair and carded his fingers through his hair.

“I still can’t believe I let him go after that witch alone. I should have gone with him.”

“He will be fine Dean, I’m sure. He’s a great hunter.”

“I know but still. What am I supposed to do? Sit here and do nothing?”

“Well..” – Cas walked up to him grinning putting his hands around Dean’s neck – “I have an idea how to pass the time till Sam gets back.” – he said kissing the hunter tentatively.  
Dean moaned softly putting his arms around the angel’s waist.

“You really wanna do this now?” – he asked kissing along Castiel’s jaw.

“I don’t see why not.” – he said baring his neck to the hunter.

“You know that what we feel is probably just the witch’s spell, according to Sam, right?”

“Yeah, I don’t really care right now. Please Dean, make love to me.” – Cas said kissing Dean and pushing down his flannel shirt from his shoulder.

Dean picked up the angel, who circled his legs around his waist, than dropped him to the bed, climbing on top of him. He kissed Cas gently, feeling his tongue slid against the angel’s lips as he slowly opened them for Dean, letting him lick inside his mouth. They continued kissing each other, Cas gingerly nipping on Dean’s lower lip while Dean discarded of his tie and slowly unbuttoned the angel’s shirt. They both sat up, Dean straddling Cas while he took off his shirt. Cas did the same to his own trench coat, suit jacket and shirt, then began to lick and kiss Dean’s chest. Dean ran his hand through the angel’s hair.

“I love you so much, Cas.”

Castiel looked up at him, grinning.

“Oh really? Isn’t it just the spell?”

“Shut up. No. I love you, I always did.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

Dean pushed Cas back on the bed and slid down his slacks than did the same with his own jeans. He put his hands on both side of Cas and began to softly kiss his hip bones while looking in his eyes. Cas was looking down at him, mouth slightly open. Dean moved down and delicately kissed the head of Cas’ cock than began to softly lap at his slit. Cas bucked up his hips but Dean held him down.

“Ngh..Dean please…s-stop teasing.”

Dean looked up at him grinning than all of a sudden he took Cas fully in his mouth.

“Oh fuck…yes!”

Dean started bobbing his head slowly, sliding his tongue along Cas shaft, hollowing his cheeks. He enjoyed the way his angel tasted in his mouth while looking at Cas moaning and shaking underneath him. He released Castiel’s cock from his mouth than sucked two of his fingers while he nudged the angel’s legs apart. Cas propped himself up on his elbows and bit his lower lip, holding back a groan. Dean slowly eased his fingers inside Cas than began scissoring them, making the angel moan loudly dropping his head back. Dean grinned up at him, than bent down to slid his tongue beside his fingers. He fucked Cas with his tongue and fingers until the angel started shaking moaning Dean’s name and pushing back, meeting his thrusts.

Again none of them saw the pink light flashing through their eyes which was caused by the witch canceling the spell just before Sam shot her.

Dean sat up, sliding his fingers out of Cas and taking himself in hand. He slicked himself with his own precum and spit.

“Cas I don’t have any lube on me.”

Cas raised his head, barely registering the words.

“It’s okay Dean, I’m an angel you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“A-are you sure?”

Cas nodded and Dean bent down to kiss him.

“I love you” – he said while he began to slide inside Cas.

Dean bottomed out and Cas put his legs around his waist, moaning softly. The hunter cupped Cas’ face and kissed him gently.

“Are you okay?”

Cas nodded. “Yes. You can move now.”

Dean started with shallow thrusts of his hips, barely brushing against Castiel’s prostate. The angel soon got annoyed by it and began pulling Dean closer with his legs and meeting his thrusts with his hips. Dean got the idea and fucked Cas harder, pulling out almost entirely than slamming back, nailing Cas’ sweet spot.

“Ah yes, yes fuck Dean don’t stop, ah feels so good.”

Cas was digging his fingers into Dean’s shoulders holding him as close as possible. Dean was kissing the space where his neck meets his shoulder, nipping at it while he snaked down one of his hands and started to jerk Cas off.

“You’re so beautiful baby. I love you so much. Ngh fuck Cas I’m so close. So fuckin’ close. Come for me baby. You’re so good, so tight on my cock. Ah fuck, Castiel.”

“Oh Dean that’s so- oh fuck yes, nghh I-I’m..ah fuck I’m gonna..Dean!” – Cas shouted arching his back shooting his release between their stomachs and on Dean’s fingers.

Dean soon followed him, burying his head into Cas’ neck while he came deep inside him. They lay like that for a few minutes than Dean pulled out of Cas and rolled next to him. The angel snuggled up to him and put his head on Dean’s chest. The hunter hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you.” – he said before he fell asleep.

“I love you too, Dean.” – the angel answered happily.

~~~

Sam opened the door of the motel room just to see his brother and Cas cuddling in bed, naked, covers only up to their hips.

“Wow.” – he whispered, starting to back out from the room – “I guess I’ll just come back later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it <3


End file.
